mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Svartalfheim
Svartalfheim is one of the Nine Major Worlds of Asguard-Prime.It is the home of the Dark Elvish People,known as Svartalheim Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Marvel Database:Location Template| Image = Svartalfheim from Iron Man Vol 5 23.NOW 001.jpg| OfficialName = Svartalfheim| Aliases = "Home of the Dark Elves" | Galaxy = | StarSystem = | Planet = | Country = | City = | State = | Province = | Locale = | Dimensions = Earth-616| Population = Dark Elves| First = Thor Vol 1 347 | HistoryText = Svartalfheim is one of the Nine Worlds, and home of the Dark Elves. Svartalfheim is in the middle region of the nine realms, on the same level as Midgard and Jotunheim. The geography and climate of the realm has been shown to be heavily wooded with Dark Elf towns, villages and castles doting across the green rolling landscape. They have been shown to live both above ground in castles and underground in large caverns. The Dark Elves have their own portals that grants them access to the other Nine Worlds including Midgard. The Dark Elves due to their apearance have often been treated badly by the races of the nine realms and are now generally more hostile to outsiders. Various leaders have embarked on schemes of conquest several times. Many such as Malekith the Accursed has tried and failed to unite his people and its various waring factions. The current ruler is Queen Alflyse of the Eastern Spires. She too has had plans of conquest, but generally cares more for her people than Malekith and tries to avoid the suffering he caused. The Accursed Malekith was broken out of Hel by a group of Dark Elves loyal to him and returned to Svartalfheim with only one of them, Scumtounge, surviving, however, after seeing that his people has grown weak and won't accept him as their ruler, he and his followers began hunting the other Dark Elves to make them strong again, starting in a village in Svartalfheim, they massacrated all Dark Elves except for the woman Waziria. Thor and the Warriors Three arrived in the village, and Malekith told them his intensions of killing all Dark Elves who won't follow him before leaving. He began hunting and killing Dark Elves, including Queen Alfyse. He then showed up on Earth were a Council of Dark Elves come together to choose their next ruler. He battled the League of Realms until the council intervened and declared that they have choose Malekith as their ruler. When the ceremony was held, Frigga told Malekith that he still needed to serve his sentence for his crimes, but Waziria, knowing that the Dark Elves will most likely fight without a ruler, volunteered to serve it for him since that way there will be less bloodshed. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = * Dark Elves** Kurse** Malekith** Queen Alflyse** Wormwood | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}